


Chick Flick Moments

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was something I wrote for myself when I needed some comfort. I had recently met Richard Speight Jr so I really wanted some comfort from Gabriel, and it helped me so much to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flick Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and don't read if you're triggered easily! I don't intend to romanticize suicide and self harm, I simply wrote this to cheer myself up and posted it in case it helps other people too.

“Hey, sweetheart,” came Gabriel’s voice from behind you. “Just checking in… woah, woah, woah! Y/N, stop!”

You gasped in surprise, dropping the pill bottle you were holding. It hit the floor with a clatter, tablets scattering across the tiles. You hadn’t been expecting anyone to find you here, hiding in the bathroom, tears on your cheeks and your hands shaking, your arms covered in bleeding cuts as you prepared to finally end your miserable life. You couldn’t decide if this was the best or worst timing possible for the archangel to check up on you.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his golden eyes wide with shock. “Please don’t tell me you were… oh, sugar, your arms! Did you…?”

You crumpled to the floor, your legs folding, fresh tears flowing. No, he wasn’t supposed to see you like this. You were supposed to be long dead before he got here… Gabriel had always had a soft spot for you, he liked to talk to you and make sure you were alright after hunts, but you’d spoken to him just a few hours ago. You hadn’t thought he’d be back so soon. And for him to see you like this… what had you done?

“Hey, hey, sweetheart, it’s ok,” he murmured, crouching next to you. “It’s ok, come here. Let me see your arms.” He reached out, grabbing your wrist, but you tore your arm away, knowing that he meant to heal it. Somehow, you weren’t ready for that.

“No!” you cried out through your tears. “Gabe, no, please just… please don’t. Leave them alone. Please, just leave me alone.”

“I’m not leaving you alone when you’re like this,” Gabriel insisted, wrapping his arms around you.

“Just don’t heal them,” you begged. “Please, I need them, I need the scars… I’m so fucked up, I know, I’m sorry…”

“No, sweetheart, you’re not fucked up. I’ll leave them alone if you want me to, ok? Just let me stay with you,” he said gently. “If you won’t let me heal them, can I at least clean them and bandage them for you?”

Reluctantly, you nodded, still shaking with sobs. Gabriel squeezed your shoulders before pulling you to your feet, murmuring comfortingly to you the whole time. “Come on, sugar, come and sit down. It’s ok, I’m here. It’s gonna be ok.” He helped you to your bed, sitting you down before hurrying back to the bathroom and returning with a wet cloth and first aid kit. You were grateful for the fact that he didn’t question you refusing to let him heal the cuts. Maybe eventually you would, but right now, the pain was the only thing keeping you sane.

You bit your lip as he gently cleaned the cuts before bandaging them, and slowly your sobs began to quieten. “There you go, sweetheart,” he said eventually. “They’re not so bad. I’m not gonna heal them if you don’t want me to, but if you do want me to then I can, ok?”

You nodded, and he pulled you into his arms, your head resting against his chest. “So, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong, kiddo?”

You sighed heavily. “I’m just really tired, Gabe,” you admitted quietly. “I’m depressed and I usually self harm to cope with it, but it wasn’t enough. I saw the tablets there and I just… I just want this to stop. God, Gabe, I just want it to stop…”

“Oh, Y/N,” he murmured, rubbing your back gently. “I wish that was something I could heal. But depression doesn’t work that way. I can’t use my powers to heal that sort of thing. Illnesses like that are too complicated.”

You pulled away, wiping your eyes. “It’s ok. I should be able to deal with it myself. I hunt monsters, Gabe, I can handle this.”

“Well, you obviously can’t,” Gabriel pointed out. “This is different, Y/N. Compared to fighting your own mind, monsters are easy. You can’t fight this on your own. Which is why I’m gonna help you get through it.”

You shook your head. “You don’t need to waste your time on me, Gabe. I’m not worth it.”

Gabriel sighed. “Y/N, look at me.” You continued to stare at the floor, so he reached out and lifted your chin gently to face him. “Listen. You are worth it. You’re beautiful, smart, funny, and you’ve got a life to live. Who knows what it’ gonna be like? It could take you anywhere. Don’t give up on it.”

You could feel tears springing to your eyes again as Gabriel released you and continued. “I wouldn’t be wasting my time, because I want to help you. I want you to get better. You mean so much to me, sweetheart, and I’m not losing you.” He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. “Now, are you gonna let me help you? Or do I need to bribe you with candy?”

You giggled despite yourself. “I don’t need candy. Not if you’re here.”

“Aw, Y/N. What is this, some cheesy chick flick?” You grinned, and he continued, “you might not need candy, but you can have some anyway. You can’t say no to free candy.” He snapped his fingers, and a pile of candy appeared on your bed.

You smiled. “Thank you, Gabe,” you said gratefully. “And thanks for not healing the cuts. I’m just not ready yet… but maybe soon, I’ll be ready to lose the scars. Just not yet.”

“I know, sugar,” Gabriel reassured you. “You just let me know when you’re ready, and I can take them away. A fresh start. But for now,” he said, picking up a lollipop and peeling off the wrapper, “we’re gonna enjoy all this candy.”


End file.
